The Knight and the Fledgling
by NextDrosselmyer
Summary: Quite possibly one of the most worked on story I have. It's the Chapter 3 of Princess Tutu. Rated K for most audiences, mild language and violence.
1. Einführung Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu, so don't ask. I don't own the characters either.**

**PS: It will take a while to complete this fanfiction, because I'm planning alot for it.**

**DO NOT REPRODUCE WITHOUT PERMISSION.**

_**Princess Tutu- **__**The Knight and the Fledgling**_

_On the outskirts of Kinkan Town was a lake, and though it's name was Despair, little Duck and Fakir thought nothing of it, and continued to live their lives happily together. At the water's edge that no one knows of, a story would be born..._

_The Knight that once had the fate to die... _

_Turns into a Prince who must protect the Fledgling._

_The Princess whose fate was to turn into a speck of light and vanish..._

_Turns into the Fledgeling, who must save people from despair with her dancing._

_The Prince and Princess from the __Prince and the Raven__ who lived happily..._

_Turned into Crows that work under the Raven._

_The Raven, who was supposed to vanish from the Prince's sword..._

_Has escaped from the bindings of story and controls the Crows._

_The author of the __Prince and the Raven__, Drosselmyer..._

_Has also been awakened once again and controls the Puppet._

_The toy that had no previous tangles in the story, Uzura..._

_Turns into the Puppet, who helps the Prince and Drosselmyer._

_The pieces are in place, and an unknowing Prince moves them accordingly..._


	2. Anfang Beginning

_**(I don't own Princess Tutu. I'm trying my best to Update. Arigato. DO NOT REPRODUCE W/O PERMISSION)**  
_

_A tale woven by time..._

Fakir sat quietly in his chair, rocking back and forth, whistling Tchaikovsky's _Swan Lake. _He was writing the final details of the story he constantly told himself, "Would be a true happy ending." He looked down at Duck in the pond, she quacked softly and gave a cute glare to Fakir. Though she couldn't speak to him, Fakir always knew what she was saying, no matter how much she quacked, he knew what she was saying. It pained his heart, however, to see her as a duck, even if she was content with it, he missed the clumsy human Duck.

As he thought about it, he quietly sighed, as if he were in a far away land. Duck glanced at the glimmering pocketwatch in Fakir's pocket and flailed wildly to him, hopping up on the dock and quacking vivaciously. He soon woke from his daze and quickly packed up his belongings, "Not long now until it's done, Duck, then Drosselmyer's story will have a true happy ending." He said, quietly, running off to ballet class. Everything was normal, the teacher was human again, and nobody remembers that they were pawns in Drosselmyer's story.

Something in Fakir's heart missed the crazy antics of all the animals at Kinkan Academy, but he usually just chuckled at himself. After accepting who he really was, Fakir became more quiet and refined, almost like Mytho, like a prince. As he stretched at the _barre_, he played with the thought, _"Can I really become a Prince?"_ He shook his head and smiled. Fakir became more like Duck everyday in class, daydreaming, but always danced with the same message in mind when he swiftly moved the whole class, hope. The same kind of hope Duck had when she helped Prince Mytho defeat the Monster Raven. No longer did he dance with wrath in heart for Duck, alas, he danced with a heart heavy with love.

His heart, however, was not just heavy with love, it was heavy with pain as well. As he walked the back streets of the town to the gate, his thoughts were pierced with the thoughts of Drosselmyer, "I cannot turn into Drosselmyer! I can't! For the sake of Duck, for the sake of everyone. His blood my run though my veins, but I will _never_ become him!" Said Fakir, growling though his teeth with clenched fists. "For the little fledgling, the duck with a bigger heart and greater hope than _anyone_ in the story!" As he said this, he arrived at the dock, and saw Duck peering into his eyes, hearing what he had said a few minutes ago.

He smiled softly and picked her up, cuddling her in his arms softly, _"Fakir, what are you writing? I want to know!"_ Duck thought, quacking softly. "A story..." He paused and collected his thoughts, "The Knight and the Fledgling." He set her back into the pond slowly and sat back in the chair. His quill, a duck feather with an ink-stained tip and a few blood stains from when he previously stabbed his hand in order to stop Drosselmyer. "A great ending starts at the beginning." Fakir said aloud, and Duck just cocked her head to the side and quacked in confusion. With a slight smile and a small huff, he leaned back on his chair and set his quill in the bottle of ink, "The story is finished."


	3. Pleite Kette Broke Chain

**(I'll try to update sooner, midterms are over now. Sorry it's short too. -Drosselmyer)**

Duck looked up slowly, "I wonder if it worked out..." She thought solemnly. Fakir looked at her expectantly, but after a while, a frown crossed his face, "I was hopeless as a knight, and now I'm worthless as a writer, I suppose." He said in a dull tone. Suddenly, there was a drop sound in the pond, and Fakir looked over his shoulder to see little Duck pulling out a red pendant in the shape of a duck, it shined a brilliant light. Fakir picked up the pendant from Duck's beak and placed it around her neck, he smiled and said, "Try it." Duck quacked, and as soon as she did, she was human once more! Fakir chuckled and hugged Duck, "So much for accepting our fates, huh. I've waited so long for this, you must have really hated me for leaving you as a Duck."

Duck smiled, "I'd never hate you Fakir, you saved Mytho and Rue. As much as I've missed this, being human, my fate as a Duck was my fate, I'd never be unhappy as long as I wasn't alone." Fakir let go of her and turned around, "Do you want to go back the the Academy, Pique and Liliae are still there, you can still dance, right?" He asked, and Duck immediately replied, "Yes! Then I can get my pointe shoes, and dance a par de deux with..." She stopped and looked down, "Nobody to dance with now." Fakir shook his head, "You could dance with me, but thats not the situation at hand." He breathed a sigh and shook his head again, "If we were to see Mytho and Rue again, that would mean that the chains binding the last story would be broken, and the Raven's blood would take over all those previously bound. It's a powerful weapon, it can even control emotions..." He said, gravely. Duck stood up in a fit of rage, "Don't say that!" She snapped, eyes glaring at him fiercely.

Her gaze burned through his back and he stood up as well, "Sit down!" He said, Duck went to rebuttle his comment, when she realized that she had no clothes and withdrew, sitting back on the dock. "Hold on, I'll give you my change of clothes..." He said, handing her his usual old blue top and black pants. She put it on and walked off the dock smiling at him, "Don't belittle yourself, it's not like you're no good as a knight!" She said, smiling, "I suppose you're right, I should look up to my fate, instead of resisting it." Fakir said, turning to Duck and about say something when a familiar tapping noise, "Does that mean love-love-zura?" Duck looked beyond Fakir to see Uzura tapping on her drum, "I dunno how I got here-zura! Charon said he wants you home now-zura!" She said, smiling and tapping more. Duck and Fakir looked at each other while Uzura pointed out that Duck didn't have a tail anymore, they began to panic. "Maybe what you said was true! We have to tell Charon!" Duck said, running off, Fakir choked, "Duck! Wait!" He said, running after.


End file.
